narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinju Ōken
Shinju Ōken (神授王権; Literally meaning "Theory of The Divine Rights of Kings") is a orphaned shinobi from Kumogakure and the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. He like his predecessor and other jinchūriki serves as a guardian of his village but due his young age and inexperience he is aided by Seibyō (精兵; Literally meaning "Elite Soldiers"), a five man squad of Kumogakure's most powerful young shinobi and kunoichi. He is a main protagonist of Naruto Kōmyō along with Getsu a rival of his. Through out the series it is strongly hinted that he is a descendant of both Kumogakure's native Yotsuki clan and the infamous Uzumaki clan, who's homeland was destroyed by war. It is later revealed that he is the younger brother of Senji Ryakketsu and that he became orphan because his original parents were killed and Senji could not take care of him because he was only four at the time and he entered a different orphanage. Appearance Shinju looks like a normal teenage boy; the one exception to that is his red hair that is kept in a style similar to Kakashi Hatake and is sometimes seen as orange in the sunlight. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with a mixed-race skin tone and green eyes. His most distinctive characteristic is a eye patch that he wears at all times (including during his sleep). He wears a green headband and two earrings (one in each ear), which he has stated to be graduation gifts from his previous sensei who has since died due decapitation. He wears a new shinobi uniform that has not been standardized yet, his consist of a black jacket with medium-long(elbow length) sleeve and with silver trimmings, iron guard gloves and black pants with matching colored shoes. His second attire consist a black and green outfit consisting of an green overlong shirt with a hood, with black bandage hand guards and matching colored black pants, kumogakure shin guards and he still wears his earrings and headband that he received as a graduation gift. Personality Like his friendly rival, Shinju's social skills were poor at best; his shy demeanor and quiet voice made him an easy target for bullying when he was child. He would often be bullied and made fun of for being a child without parents. He was highly depressed but would hide it under a false smile. But one unfortunate day several weeks after he became the new jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and was adopted by the Raikage, his adoptive mother(the Raikage's wife) was attacked by rogue shinobi who wished to hold her for ransom, in that moment his rage and fear forced him into his initial jinchūriki form, in front of a crowd of villagers he saved his adoptive mother and defeated the rogue shinobi causing the villagers to praise him as the Saviour of the Raikage's Wife for that day and forever respecting him as shinobi. This event caused Shinju to become a more bold and happy person who now knows he has place and reason to live for and wishes to protect people who are close to him and people who need it. Shinju is a teenage boy who possesses a cheerful demeanor and is generally level-headed, humorous, laidback and relaxed. He is always offering to help people, as shown when he helped a village figure out why their river stopped flowing and helped to fix it. He deeply cares for his adoptive mother and loved ones. He is quite mature for his age and will become very serious when the time calls for it especially when he needs to protect people he cares for. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the villagers and people he met throughout several of his journeys. He is well-known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive. He is a incredibly shrewd person when it comes to battle, able to create battle strategies against his opponent just after several techniques. When someone close to him is in danger, Shinju has no problem with putting himself at risk to save them, if necessary, as seen when he prioritized the safety of Hikari Kōzen and his pet panda, Uro when Kuroi Mazoku and his cursed dolls confronted him and forcibly invite him and his friends to the Kagenmi Tournament. This caring nature differs him from a typical jinchūriki, most of whom are cynical and uncaring towards others. He has a casual relationship with the Eight-Tails, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it, even sitting on top of the beast's horns in his mindscape. Background Shinju was born during a solar eclipse on January the sixth as the son of the previous Heads of the Kumogakure Council; Shinji Yotsuki and Hikari Uzumaki, and the younger brother of Senji Ryakketsu, a man Shinju now works with to protect Kumogakure. In just weeks Shinju befriended a wild baby panda which his parents adopt and later names Uro (烏鷺; Literally meaning "Black and White"). Shinju was raised as happy child in a stable household but one unfortunate day when he eighteen months old and playing in a nearby park with his older brother and Uro, Shinju's parents were murdered by Kuroi Mazoku because he wanted that he was truly defecting from Kumogakure. Due to this event Shinju and Senji were forced to enter orphanages but because of a complication with some paperwork Shinju entered a different orphanage than his elder brother, even though Senji didn't want to leave his younger brother. More to Come..... Synopsis Powers & Abilites Swordsmanship Mysterious Chakra Nature Transformations Jinchūriki Transformation Relationships Trivia Category:King Cartman